1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers generally to shielding devices for pacifiers, comforters and the like for infants and also to teething and similar soothing devices and, more specifically, to a shielding device which securely attaches to the pacifier for shielding pacifier nipples from dirt, dust and germs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pacifiers, nipple-shaped devices provided for babies to suck or bite upon, are presently manufactured in various shapes and sizes. They generally include a baby size handle, a guard flange and a nipple. The nipple portion is generally shaped and sized to emulate the nipple of a nursing mother. The included guard flange, however, may be constructed in various shapes and sizes. The general purpose of the guard flange is to provide a shield sufficiently larger than the baby's mouth to prevent the baby from forcing the pacifier device completely into his mouth.
During periods of nonuse, it is very easy for germs and other foreign particles to collect on the nipple if it is resting on the baby's bed or if it is accidentally dropped on the floor. Generally, pacifiers are sold without any means for protecting the nipple from dirt, dust, other foreign particles and germs when not in use. This is particularly alarming in view of the fact that conscientious parents go through great pains to ensure that items which store the baby's formula or which are to be placed into the baby's mouth, are sterilized. When a pacifier cover is not provided, it has generally been necessary for a parent to sterilize or at the very least wash the nipple after each period of nonuse before the nipple can again be placed into the baby's mouth. The lack of a nipple shield presents the dilemma of how to adequately and safely store the pacifier and exposed nipple during the periods of nonuse when the parents are away from home or when they otherwise might not have means for sterilizing the pacifier before its next use.
An example of a prior art attempt to provide a workable device for shielding the nipple and which is mounted to the pacifier guard flange is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,630 issued to Hines.
The Hines device includes a spring-like collapsible shield which is placed into tension when inserted into the baby's mouth and which automatically expands upon removal from the baby's mouth to shield the exposed nipple. This shield has many significant disadvantages. For example, the disclosed shield provides limited protection against dirt, dust and germs because the shield has an enlarged open end. Also, due to the accordion like collapsibility of the spring-like shield, the shield must be attached to a pacifier which has a relatively small disc at the handle end of the nipple in order to insure proper operation. Additionally, the constant tensional pressure against the baby's mouth is highly discomforting and chaffing to the baby's lips and also gives the baby the impression that someone is always trying to remove the pacifier from his mouth. Thus, the baby resists using the pacifier and becomes upset. Also because babies suck pacifiers with varying degrees of intensity, anytime the baby stops sucking and lightly holds the pacifier in his mouth, the pacifier will be spring ejected from his mouth. Also because babies like to fall asleep with pacifiers in their mouths, the sudden ejection of the pacifier therefrom would startle the baby and awaken him before he gets into a deep sleep.
Thus the need exists for a pacifier shield which prevents the nipple from becoming contaminated and which also is securely attachable to the pacifier so as to encourage its use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pacifier shield which is designed for easy attachment to most of the popularly used and manufactured pacifiers presently on the market.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pacifier shield which is easily rolled upon itself to expose the pacifier nipple.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a universally adaptable pacifier shield which covers and protects most pacifier nipples equally well.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pacifier shield which can completely enclose the pacifier including the nipple and handle.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pacifier nipple shield which when attached to the pacifier, does not present a danger to the baby.